


Une lettre à la dérive

by pathology_humaine



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathology_humaine/pseuds/pathology_humaine
Summary: Je suis à la dérive quand tu n'es pas là et tu me manques un peu plus chaque jours.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 4





	Une lettre à la dérive

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge de calendrier de l'avent, sur l'Amino Dramas et Films BL, dont les mots étaient : Enflammé, Caleçon, Sabotage, Rougir et Rencontre.

Y a pas de quoi **rougir** au contenu de cette lettre, mais j’espère que ça te trouvera sain et en bonne santé. J’espère que ça te trouvera, tout court. Tu te rappelles de nos nuits **enflammées** ? Nos nuits de passions au moment de Noël ? Nos brèves étreintes dans des endroits non recommandables ? Je n’en ai jamais oublié une miette. Là, aujourd’hui, c’est le 24 décembre, encore une autre nuit sans toi, le premier et j’espère le dernier Noël sans tes bras autour de moi, sans la chaleur de ton corps collé à mon dos, sans ta bouche sur l’arrière de ma nuque ou dans mon oreille à murmurer des mots d’amour, des mots qui me font l’effet d’un aphrodisiaque. J’ai passé ma journée à me morfondre et à faire les cent pas dans ta maison, dans ton **caleçon**. Le travail n’est plus le même sans toi, sans ta folie, tu me manques tellement, énormément. Je me demande où tu te trouves en ce moment ? Dans quel coin du monde es-tu en train de **saboter** une attaque terroriste, ou mettre en échec un cartel de la drogue, ou tout simplement à sauver des vies, alors que tu devrais être ici, à me sauver, à être ma force, à être mon sauveur. Steve, tu me manques tellement. Quand nous nous sommes **rencontrés** , je ne savais pas dans quoi je m’embarquais à te suivre, à t’écouter, à te faire confiance, je ne savais pas la folie que tu étais. Pour ce Noël tout ce que je souhaite c’est que tu reviennes à moi, sain et sauf, entier, et mien pour toujours. Je souhaite pour ce Noël que tu sois à l’intérieur de moi, que tu envahisses ma vie comme tu le fais depuis le premier jour. Mon amour, tu me manques, reviens à la maison. Tu manques à nos enfants, à notre ohana, tu manques à tous ceux à qui tu as changé la vie. Reviens-moi.

Danno t’aime bébé. Pour toujours.


End file.
